The overall aim of our studies is to determine the cellular and molecular mechanisms that lead to keloid growth. Establish primary fibroblast cultures from keloid and non-keloid tissues. Investigate mechanisms of the amino acid transport to proline as a precursor of increased collagen synthesis in keloids. To determine if specific growth factors (TGF-", TNF-", "FGF, BFGF, PDGF and EGF) and cytokines will influence keloid growth, by regulating amino acid transport, & expression of matrix proteins such as collagen(s)and fibronectin. To investigate the role of the tumor suppressor genes p53, RB, CDD in keloids. And establish HLA typing in combination with PRC technology for keloid samples. To accomplish these goals we are using keloid tissue from patients who seek our services for removal of cosmetically unacceptable and/or symptomatic keloidsl